More Flesh and Blood
by Betterbuddy
Summary: This is a collection of missing scenes from S7's Flesh&Blood. Gibbs had a lot on his mind when he first learned that Tony's father was in town. Some missing scenes early on in the episode, then leading up to the interrogation, and an extended conclusion.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: This is a collection of missing scenes from Flesh and Blood with a longer conclusion. DiNozzo's father is in town, and the team is about to meet him for the first time. **_

_**Author notes: After watching Flesh and Blood for the umpteenth time, I wanted to show what could have been going through Gibbs' mind, when he first learned that Tony's father was in town. Here are some missing scenes early on in the episode, leading up to the interrogation, and then the aftermath of Gibbs' lecture to Senior in the conference room.**_

**Vance's Office**

When Gibbs saw them approach, he exited Vance's office to tell Ziva and McGee that they could take Prince Sayif to the Adam House Hotel. After finishing up the conversation that Vance and Gibbs had with the embassy, he made his way for the garage to meet up with the rest of the team. When he reached the garage, he found the prince in the backseat of the car, with Ziva and McGee arguing.

**Garage**

"Why haven't you gone yet?" Gibbs snarled.

"We were waiting on Tony." McGee said.

"Where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked in an irritated tone.

"He had to get his father a cab." Ziva answered.

"His father? Tony's father was here in the building?" Gibbs asked in a concerned tone having to clarify that he heard correctly. This was something that took him completely off guard. "When did this happen?"

"This happened when you were in MTAC and then heading for Vance's office." McGee explained with a bright smile. "You should have seen the look on Tony's face, Boss. Tony was totally shocked." McGee laughed. Gibbs looked at him, surprised how much McGee appeared to be enjoying this.

"McGee, are you goating?" Ziva asked with a devious smile.

"That is gloating, Ziva, and yes I am." McGee said.

"McGee, you and I will take the Prince now. Ziva, wait for Tony and make your way over to the hotel." Gibbs ordered. He wanted to wait on DiNozzo, but Gibbs knew he had to get to the hotel.

**Car**

"Ziva, where is the Boss?" DiNozzo asked, walking into the garage.

"He wanted me to wait for you. They just left for the Adam's House." Ziva answered.

"Ugh, Gibbs is already pissed. You guys told him didn't you?" DiNozzo groaned.

"Why do you assume that he is _pissed_? I would say he seemed more surprised." Ziva said, as she also got into the car.

"I can't believe this." DiNozzo said, taking a deep breath before putting the key in the ignition.

"Tony?" She said. He accelerated the car, as they headed for the Adam's House Hotel. It was a quiet ride there. When they arrived, DiNozzo called Gibbs.

"Yeah, Boss, I am sorry about. . .being so late. Where? Okay, I am on it." DiNozzo said.

"He wants you to go straight to Prince Sayif's room. I am supposed to coordinate with hotel security before heading up." DiNozzo said.

**Adam House Hotel**

Gibbs watched DiNozzo appear finally at the hotel room of Prince Sayif. His carefree demeanor from earlier was gone. He was extremely serious and almost surly as he argued with the prince. Gibbs tried to dismiss his concerns about DiNozzo, knowing the importance of protecting the prince would have to take priority at the moment.

Gibbs looked at him strongly trying to identify any signs of distress. DiNozzo caught him staring at him. His tense eyes softened and he grinned at Gibbs.

"McGee and I will head back to the Navy Yard. Ziva, DiNozzo, you two stay with the prince." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, Boss." McGee said. Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Boss." DiNozzo said. Gibbs tried to look DiNozzo over, but he was unreadable, as he walked away from him.

McGee left with Gibbs. They headed down the hallway and took the elevator down. As they got to the car, McGee could not help but talk to Gibbs about Senior.

**Drive to NCIS**

"So, Tony acts a lot like his father. He is rather charming. Tony is definitely intimidated by him though. Have you ever met Tony's father before, Boss?" McGee asked. "Tony has been here longer than I have, so I was just curious, if you had met him before."

"No, I never met him before, McGee." Gibbs said. Gibbs became increasingly concerned and wondered if he just missed out on meeting him at all.

"Tony has been with NCIS for nine years now. He hasn't seen him this whole time?" McGee said.

"Tony has told so many stories about his father. Remember the Silver War story and him carrying around the poop bucket? All of his stepmothers were also interesting stories too. The story in Maui was interesting where Tony was left in a hotel room alone for two days. Tony said that his father disinherited him, too. Then there was that Halloween story. And, . . ."

"Halloween story, McGee?" Gibbs snapped the question. McGee was surprised that he asked for clarification.

"Yeah, did Tony tell you that story?" McGee said. "Tony said it is the reason he hates Halloween. I guess he went trick or treating, wearing his father's $3,000 ski suit. Well, when his dad found out, he had to throw out all of the candy. Then Tony claimed that his dad spanked him so bad that he couldn't sit down until Christmas."

Gibbs shook his head and accelerated after hearing that story and the rest of McGee's reminders about Tony's father. Up to this point, Gibbs had wondered if the stories were true. Now, he wanted to learn the answers.

"Yeah, I wonder if Senior can verify some of the boarding school stories, too." McGee added.

Gibbs shook his head. He forced himself to think about the case. DiNozzo's father was someone Gibbs had always wanted to meet, especially after he was a no-show when DiNozzo was sick with the plague.

**Evidence Garage**

Gibbs wanted to hear the information that Abby had. He wanted to distract himself from the idea that DiNozzo's father was in town, when they had a prince to protect.

"_**I heard Tony's father's in town." Abby said with such enthusiasm. Gibbs's stomach dropped, when Abby brought up that fact.**_

"_**Yeah he is." Gibbs said, trying to distract her. "What triggered it?"**_

"_**I found remnants of a timer. I'm hoping to find more. What does he look like?" Abby asked.**_

"_**Who?" Gibbs said, looking at her curious wishing she would just drop it.**_

"_**Tony's father!" Abby shouted.**_

"_**I haven't seen him. Anything else?" Gibbs said anxiously.**_

"_**Yeah. I'm wondering if Tony and him have the same sense of humor." Abby said. Gibbs looked her over wondering if she had heard the same stories that he and McGee had heard. **_

"_**I'm wondering if you're gonna focus on the case." Gibbs snapped at her gently, starting to worry that he had not talked to DiNozzo yet about his father being in town. He wanted to know how he felt about this. He wanted to see the two together to see. The part that concerned him the most was if the stories that DiNozzo told were exaggerated, accurate, or understated. **_

**MTAC**

Gibbs paced waiting to hear back from DiNozzo and Ziva.

"Yeah Gibbs." Gibbs said into his ringing cellphone.

"Boss. We have a problem." DiNozzo said into his cellphone.

"What Tony? Did you find the Jihad Al Hurriya operative ?" Gibbs asked.

"No, the person typing the emails in the guest business center was my father." DiNozzo said.

"What do you mean it is your father, DiNozzo? You bring him back here. I want to talk with him. You don't tell him anything, you understand?" Gibbs snarled before hanging up. He looked over at a horrified McGee.

"Ducky." Gibbs said into his cellphone. "What are you doing right now?"

"Hello, Jethro. I am with Abigail in her lab." Ducky said.

"I need you to do a profile on someone being brought in to interrogation." Gibbs said.

"Absolutely, I am done here." Ducky said. "I will be right there. Who did you need me to do a profile on?"

"DiNozzo's father." Gibbs said.

"Anthony's father is being brought in to interrogation?" Ducky asked. "Well, I was wondering, if Anthony had any intention of introducing his father to us. It sounded like he escorted his father out of here in a real hurry. It won't be a complete profile of course. I would need more information."

"Any insight would be appreciated. Thanks Duck." Gibbs said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside of the Interrogation Room**

"Boss." DiNozzo said in a panic, as Gibbs approached.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He is in the first interrogation room. But, Boss, it was my fault. I told him too much about the assassination attempt on Prince Sayif."

"You know better, Tony." Gibbs said in a much calmer tone, looking him over. "You go wait up in the squad room."

"Boss, can I go in with you?" DiNozzo asked.

"No. You either go to the squad room or you stand over here in the hallway, until I am done talking with him." Gibbs said.

"But, Boss, you have to understand that. . ." DiNozzo said before he was cut off.

"Hey, you calm yourself down. Either you stand here, calmly or leave. That is an order." Gibbs said before entering the interrogation room to speak to senior.

After speaking with DiNozzo's father, Gibbs found DiNozzo standing quietly in the spot where he ordered him to stand. He was outside the interrogation room having trouble looking up at Gibbs.

"_Awe, Tony please look up at me."_ Thought Gibbs.

Gibbs was showing some tough love right now, but he started to wonder if DiNozzo knew that Gibbs was still on his side. After ordering DiNozzo to keep his father away from the Ibn Alwaan family, Gibbs had to send Abby off from the observation room to get only Ducky's input.

The observation room went quiet for a moment to watch the quick exchange between DiNozzo and his father. Gibbs watched sympathetically as DiNozzo corrected his hair in the window after being blown off by his irate father.

"_**Junior!" Senior yelled from outside. After DiNozzo ran off, Ducky began to deliver his incomplete and informal psych profile of DiNozzo Senior.**_

"_**What are you thinking?" Ducky asked.**_

"_**He's not involved." Gibbs said.**_

"_**But?"**_

"_**But, he's got an agenda." **_

"_**Agreed." **_

"Gibbs, what else do we know about Mr. DiNozzo?" Ducky asked.

"Aside from being rich and married a lot,. . .he is a real mystery." Gibbs said. "I am not so sure if Tony even knows that much about his own father, but I could tell you what I think of this man." Ducky looked over with concern for a moment.

"It is hard to do a real profile on a man we know so little about." Ducky said looking at Gibbs curiously.

"Anything you could tell me, Duck." Gibbs said.

"Although Anthony and he share a name, I would say that there is very little else they have in common." Ducky said. "We are dealing with someone completely different than Anthony here."

"Come on Duck, they act a lot alike as well." Gibbs said with a laugh.

"Yes, but Anthony's personality also seemed to change when his father arrived. He tends to imitate people in their absence. McGee and Ziva have often commented on how Tony imitates even _you_, Gibbs, like when you were in Mexico. Another change that I have noticed with our Anthony was over time how he went from wearing casual clothing, when we first met him to now, with the very formal attire like his father."

"Yeah. . .what is that about?" Gibbs asked looking to Ducky waiting for his insight.

"Well. . ." Ducky started to laugh. "Who are we trying to profile here—Anthony or his father?"

"I will throw out that a lack of self-confidence is a factor. Anthony overcompensates." Ducky continued with a playful little laugh.

"But the way that Senior would not even have a seat after you repeatedly asked him to do so, I get the impression he was trying to intimidate you. . ." Ducky said. "even when he mentioned the Adam's House and the Roof-Top Grill. I also think he was judging you from the second you walked in, almost as if you were competition for a business deal."

"Why did you ask for my opinion on this?" Ducky asked.

"I didn't want personal feelings clouding my judgment of this guy." Gibbs said.

"Personal feelings? But, you have never met this man before today, right?" Ducky asked.

"The man didn't even come to see his only child when he was sick with the plague." Gibbs said.

"Are you sure that Tony even told him that he was in the hospital?" Ducky said.

"Why did Tony keep that from his father then?" Gibbs asked.

"You didn't reconnect with your father until recently. Would you tell him if you were in the hospital?" Ducky asked.

"That is different." Gibbs said.

"How?" Ducky said.

"At least, when I was growing up I had some positive experiences with my father. He didn't send me off to boarding school or leave me alone in a Maui hotel room for two nights." Gibbs said.

"Every story that DiNozzo has shared has been pathetic. They have even sounded like borderline child neglect or even abuse. Then there is stuff he doesn't share at all. DiNozzo seems rattled right now. I didn't trust my gut alone on this one, Duck."

"My guess is there is more going on between these two." Ducky said. "Their last encounter was probably not a positive one. It probably involved an argument. His father –no doubt—intimidated him. Tony most likely knows that Senior has an agenda right now, much like we do, and he is trying to figure that out as well."

"I don't know, if he should be sitting this one out. I need him right now, with this current case. But, DiNozzo is too distracted right now, though." Gibbs said.

"Has he asked to be pulled off of this case?" Ducky asked. "How much damage could he do by being a little distracted?"

Gibbs gave Ducky a sideway glance, before smiling as they left the observation room.

"Thank you, Duck." Gibbs said.

**Adam's House Hotel**

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bench you?"

DiNozzo did not answer and waited for his lecture. Gibbs looked at him suspiciously encouraging him to answer his question, but DiNozzo did not try to defend himself.

Without being able to say the actual words, Gibbs benched DiNozzo. Gibbs continued to glare at DiNozzo, who just looks back. The pain in DiNozzo's eyes was becoming more visible to Gibbs.

"I won't let him out of my sight." DiNozzo said.

Gibbs turned to watch DiNozzo head toward the elevator. He wondered why DiNozzo could not just ask him in the first place to be benched. Before heading back to the hotel room, Gibbs shook his head and pulled out his cellphone.

"Yeah, Duck, it's me." Gibbs said into his cellphone. "Remember what we discussed? I told DiNozzo to give me a good reason why I shouldn't bench him, and he didn't defend himself. I just benched DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Oh my, well maybe it is the best thing." Ducky said. "He might be grateful for that."

"That is unacceptable, Duck." Gibbs said angrily into the phone.

"What is, you knew this could happen?" Ducky said.

"I misjudged my agent." Gibbs said.

"You did not misjudge him. He just was embarrassed asking you straight out, especially with this important case." Ducky said.

"Who are we dealing with here, Duck?" Gibbs said. "Who is DiNozzo's father, really? Do you think he is capable of planting a car bomb? We have no other leads."

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Ducky said.

"First opportunity I get, I am pulling aside Senior and giving him a piece of my mind. I'll talk to you later, Duck." Gibbs said, before hanging up.

Gibbs could not believe that DiNozzo just requested to be benched. He glanced over at the elevator before returning to the hotel room. He once again wondered how much of the stories were true that DiNozzo had told over the years.

Gibbs was ready to reenter the hotel room, but he had to stop once again and consider his agent. Gibbs started to kick himself for not seeing the sign of just how much DiNozzo was hurting from his father being in town. Gibbs and Ducky agreed that his father had an agenda. With DiNozzo's reliable gut, he had to sense the same thing. Gibbs shook his head for not seeing that his agent was not in control of the situation. Gibbs had stuck him in the room with the prince all evening, when he could have been working things out with his father. To his knowledge, it had been at least eight years, since Tony had seen his father, assuming that DiNozzo did see his father back when DiNozzo started at NCIS and was about to marry Wendy. He knew that they did not have the best relationship, but the signs were becoming clearer that DiNozzo may have understated how bad their relationship was.


	3. Chapter 3

**MTAC**

"We are finished here, Tony, why don't you just spend some time with your father." Gibbs said after hearing all of the information that DiNozzo had learned about his father being broke.

"Hey, Boss. . .what exactly did you and my father talk about during your "tour"?" DiNozzo asked with a nervous laugh.

Gibbs looked him over and did not answer.

"Boss?" DiNozzo asked again.

"You." Gibbs said directly. DiNozzo laughed nervously. Gibbs smiled and looked him over.

"What did he tell you?" DiNozzo asked.

"Why don't you come over to my place after you spend some time with your father?" Gibbs said.

**Gibbs' Home**

"Rule 18, Tony, you do understand how that one works, right?" Gibbs asked.

"It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission." DiNozzo repeated. "Yeah, Boss."

"If you ever want to be benched again, you ask me directly." Gibbs ordered sharply, as he turned to face him directly.

"I am sorry, Boss." DiNozzo said.

"Don't apologize. You just tell me when you need to be benched." Gibbs said.

"I have never asked that before, so I didn't know how to." DiNozzo said.

"I know, and I have never had to do it before." Gibbs said.

"When was the last time you saw him, anyway?" Gibbs asked.

"Ugh, I think . . .yeah it was 2001. It was right before I joined NCIS, and I had just quit Baltimore. I took a trip to New York to see my dad to tell him I was engaged." DiNozzo said.

"2001? Yeah. . .?" Gibbs prompted him.

"Yeah, it didn't go to well. He wasn't real supportive of the idea of me marrying my high school music teacher." DiNozzo said. "And, he flat out told me then that he would not attend the wedding. That always got me because here he was married to someone half his age at the time. I had my stepmother's support. . .but. . ." DiNozzo trailed off.

"So what, you stopped talking to each other after that?" Gibbs asked.

"No, we talked over the phone, but I haven't been back to New York since then. And, he hasn't been here." DiNozzo became agitated from the questions. Even after guzzling down the rest of the beer, he could not relax.

"All right." Gibbs tried to say in a soothing voice, noticing the behavior changes. "That should change now, right?"

"I guess." DiNozzo said.

"Hey, . . .what's the matter?" Gibbs asked.

"It was nice to see him, sure, but I would prefer. . .just the phone calls." DiNozzo admitted.

"No you don't." Gibbs said, looking him over. "you would just prefer that he was the one to initiate the contact."

DiNozzo turned in surprised and looked at Gibbs.

"How do you do that?" DiNozzo asked in shock.

"Well, he dumped you off in boarding schools. You could have been to New York any time, but you haven't. You did not even tell your father that you were sick with the plague." Gibbs said.

"He would have come to see you for that one, if you had told him."

"What? How did you. . .? I never told you about that." DiNozzo said. "Is that something that you talked about with him during the tour?"

"When you were in the hospital and I had your cellphone, I asked you if I could call him for you." Gibbs said. "You said you wanted to handle that call yourself. You never called him, did you?"

"He was in the Caribbean at the time. I called him after I got out of the hospital." DiNozzo said.

"What else did you talk about?"

"Tony." Gibbs said sharply. "There needs to be a little effort on your part too. Otherwise, he will think that you don't want to have contact with him. You said yourself that you departed on bad terms back in 2001."

"Yes Boss." DiNozzo said looking down. Gibbs shook his head.

"Hey, I just don't want you to go as long as I did." Gibbs said. Gibbs watched DiNozzo's reaction. He nodded. Then, he seemed withdrawn and lost in his own thoughts. After a long silence, Gibbs turned to look at him again, he was staring blankly at the television.

"Tony?" Gibbs said softly. He stared at him for a moment.

"I am sorry, Boss. What did you ask me?" DiNozzo said a bit flustered.

"I didn't ask anything." Gibbs said.

"Boss?" DiNozzo said.

"Your whole personality is different. You are really quiet and withdrawn. You haven't said anything funny or silly. Why are still so distracted, he went home?" Gibbs said. DiNozzo laughed nervously.

"I thought Ducky was the one with the psychology degree." DiNozzo said with a nervous laugh.

"When are you finally going to relax, Tony? That was your second beer now." Gibbs said. "Just relax."

"I am relaxed." DiNozzo said defensively.

"Something is bothering you. What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. I was just thinking how he didn't tell me that he was broke and what he had planned. I was just thinking about. . .how my dad said he got divorced. He didn't tell me about that. He was married the last time that I talked to him. Then he apparently got married again, but he never shared that with me. Then he got divorced again. He didn't tell me."

"Yeah?" Gibbs said. "I would have a problem with that too."

"I don't know what bothers me more. He got married and divorced without feeling I needed to know that. Or, that I never even met one of my stepmothers." DiNozzo said.

Gibbs did not know how to respond to the comment. He could see that DiNozzo was upset and the he was becoming increasingly upset the more that he spoke about this.

"You need to talk to him a little more, Tony." Gibbs said gently. "I don't think he would try to keep this information from you. Would he?"

". . .no. . .I don't think so. . .no." DiNozzo said, lacking confidence in his tone.

"So, what do you want to watch? You pick." Gibbs said handing over the remote, trying to redirect the conversation.

"Oh, no thanks, Boss. I would have picked this. This is fine." DiNozzo said with a light laugh.

After the two sat quietly watching television for some time, DiNozzo stood up.

"I think I am going to head home, Boss. Thanks for having me over for dinner." DiNozzo said.

Gibbs stood up and looked him over.

"Thanks for listening." DiNozzo added. Gibbs nodded and followed him to the door.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I am . . .I will be. I will see you tomorrow, Boss." DiNozzo said before exiting the door.

Thank you so much for reading and for all of your feedback!


End file.
